Secret's Are Never Fun
by Sanity Challenged
Summary: KaiOC playing with someone's feelings was never something that Kai Hiwatari would ever do, but when this new girl comes she's more mysterious then he is. Can he figure out why?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "New Beginings InA New Year"

Brightblue eyes scanned the room before resting them on a figure who was sitting down in a small desk. The figure had two toned grayish blue hair going darker towards the back of their head, a black long sleeved shirt with a blood red short sleeved shirt that had 2 black stripes across the front over it. They had a pair of black baggy jeans with what looked like a phoenix on one of the back pocket's. Theblue eyes looked closer to see that the figure was a boy with blue shark fins on his cheeks. Despite everything however, the most facinating feature was his smoldering crimson eyes. The figure with blue eyes stepped into the light of the classroom and out of the darkness of the corner he was standing in. The blue haired boy looked up to see his friend Tala starring at him.

"What?" he rose an eyebrow at him.

"When did you get your eyebrow pierced?"

"Oh that. I got it right after summer vacation started." Kai smirked. "I also got my ear and lip pierced." Kai showed Tala his ear after Tala saw under his bottom lip; right in the middle of it.

"Cool, so you heard the news right? A new girl's coming today. An exchange student from Russia." Tala sat down next to Kai.

"Russia huh?" That means she might know a couple things." Kai smirked. "Like know us for instance."

"Yeah." Tala smirked as well.

* * *

A teenaged girl walked down the halls that were crowded with students when the bell went and the crowded halls disbanded so that they were _abandoned. _The girl sighed as she started looking for her locker which she found easily enough in building C. She looked down at her schedule to see that her next class was in room number 186 in building D. 

_'Airy let's hurry to your class_.' a voice clearly said from within the girl's head. The girl sighed in return.

'Why am I even here? You and I both know that I'm smarter than most of the students here. I probably AM the smartest person here!'

_'Oh Erin, you know that your mother only wants what's best for you.'_

'I know that much Daylight it's just that I hate being here.'

_'Just try to cope with it Airy.'_

Erin sighed heavily. 'Being the new student sucks!' she thought angerly as she started looking for room number 186. After about 10 minutes of walking she finally found the room and took a deep breathe before knocking on the door. The instant chatter from within seemed to stop as the door opened and a stotic woman appeared before Erin. She had brown hair that was twisted up into a messy bun and she had paint all over face and clothes. She smiled warmly down at Erin.

"Hello, you must be the new student. I'm Ms. Wilkes the art teacher and you must be Miss Erin Larette, correct?"

"Yes ma'am I am."

"Well welcome, welcome we were just discussing what the new project would be. Come in, don't be shy or anything." Ms. Wilkes opened the door wide enough for Erin to walk in. Ms. Wilkes followed and turned to the class which must've been at least 25 to maybe 30 students. "Class we have a new student here today. This is Erin Larette from Italy. Welcome her with open arms as I go into the back room and grade some things okay. Oh and before I forget the new project is that you have to get a partner that I will decide and do a portrait of your partner. Make sure it is excellent and not stick figures." Ms. Wilkes looked at a boy with dark blue hair with a red and blue cap on. "This means you Tyson." Erin watched asthe boy named Tyson sunk low in his seat with his ears turning a slight shade of pink from embarrasement. Ms. Wilkes looked around the room. "Tala Valcov raise your hand so that Erin can see you. Erin I want you to sit next to Tala okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Erin slightly smiled at the teacher and walked over to a tall red haired boy with ice blue eyes. He wore a pair of baggy blue jeans and a white shirt that said 'Bloody Hell that's a big nose!' in green writing. His left ear was pierced and had a fang as an earring. Erin sat down beside him and got out her ipod that she loved like a sister. She put on her head phone's and pressed the ON button, soon she was listening to My Chemical Romance's "Helena". Erin was in the middle of listening to Linkin Park's "Crawling" when she was tapped on the shoulder. She looked up to see Tala motioning something towards her. With an eyebrow raised she took off her head phone's to stare at him. "What?"

"So your from Italy? Why don't you look like one? I mean with Italians they have dark skin right?" Tala looked at her.

"I may have been brought here from Italy but that dosn't mean that I was born there or I lived there all my life." Erin slightly glared at him.

"Well then where are you originally from?"

"Russia. Why do you want to know anyway?"

* * *

Kai looked at the girl in front of him. She had silver hair with black highlightsand a slim figure. She had a pale complextion and rosy cheeks and lips. The girl wore a blackpair of pantsthat had chains and zippers on it and went down and covered her feet. She had on a black shirt that was tight fitting so that he could see how big her breasts were. 'Probably around 34 or 36 C.' he thought amused and he looked at her eyes. They were and acid green and were outlined by black eyeliner and masscara. Her silver/black hair was put up in a high pony tail with two strands framing her face. 

"We just wanted to know why you weren't tan like most Italians are." Tala shrugged without much thought.

"Well as you can see and heard I'm from Russia." she smirked at Kai. "And who are you blue boy?"

"The name's Kai."

"Erin." she smirked. "It's a pleasure to meet you Kai. I hope that we have a lot of fun with each other."

Kai smirked as well. "Only if you can handle it."

"Something tells me that I'm going to like this year." Erin inwardly smirked as Tala started talking about what he and Kai could show her at the school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A knock on her door brought Erin out of her thoughts and mutter a small 'come in'. When the door opened she saw Tala standing there, Kai was behind him.

"Yes?" Erin looked at them curiously. "How'd you get in here anyway? And whoose the kid?" She noticed a little boy poke his head out from behind Kai's leg. The little boy had spiked up black hair and crimson eyes just like Kai's but his eyes seemed a bit brighter while Kai's were darker. It was evident that Kai and this little boy were related somehow.

"This is my little brother Corey." Erin watched as Corey took hold of Kai's hand and didn't let go. "He wanted to see how bitchy people work." Corey nodded his head in reply saying that he did, but Erin had a suspicion that he just wanted to be with his older brother.

"Well if he wanted to see how bitchy people work he should've just looked at his his brother. It would save a lot of time of walking over here." Erin returned to the book she was reading at the moment. "Now tell me how you got in my house."

"You have a very nice mother. She was kind enough to tell us where your room was." Tala smirked at Erin as she rolled her eyes and glare darkly at them. 'It figures that my mom would let them in.' Erin thought as she glared at them but then returned to her book.

"K-K-Kai? What's t-that?" Corey's small voice sounded. Kai looked down at Corey before turning around to see a pair of emerald green eyes. He, Corey, and Tala backed away slowly and Erin heard a distinct 'eep' come from Corey when the eyes came closer as they backed away. Erin rolled her eyes and got up from her bed. She swiftly walked over to the boys and pushed past them with no effort at all.

"Come on Daylight they won't hurt you." the green eyes came closer and the boys watched as the body of a snow lepard emerged from it's hiding place in the corner. 'Daylight' padded over to Erin's outstretched arms and let Erin pet her head in a soothing motion. The boys could hear loud purring soon after she did so. They watched for a few more minutes before Kai felt the little hand that he was holding disappear and he looked to see that Corey was walking catiously over to Erin and her pet lepard.

"D-d-does it bite?" Coray asked the silver haired girl quietly.

"No and it's a she. You can pet her if you want too." Erin guided the little boy over to where the lepard stood. Kai and Tala watched as Corey lifted up his hand and started to pet the lepards soft and smooth fur.

"What's her name?" Corey asked after a few moments.

"Her name is Daylight."

Corey nodded and turned to Daylight. "Hi Daylight!" he smiled a little. Daylight purred and itched her head closer to his face and licked Corey's face. Corey giggled like a little kid should and hugged Daylight.

Erin smiled a little and Kai and Tala looked at each other in shock. They turned to Erin when she started talking to Corey about Daylight. When she was through Corey looked at Kai. "Can we come over here again tomorrow?" he smiled happily.

"Uh..." was all Kai said and he looked at Erin and Tala for some help. Erin gave a curt nod to Kai and he gave a short nod in reply. He looked at Tala and then at Corey who was tugging on his pants. "It's up to Erin if you can come over tomorrow." Corey nodded his head and ran over to Erin.

"Can I please come over tomorrow! I wanna see Daylight and play with her and-and-and-"

Erin started laughing. "Okay okay, I get it nad yes you can come over tomorrow. We're not doing anything tomorrow." She smiled and ruffled his hair. Corey laughed and went back over to Daylight and the two walked off outside. Erin sighed and walked into her room again; Tala and Kai followed. They watched as Erin picked her book up again but she put it down on her desk and logged onto the computer. "Now what did you guys come here for?"

"We wanted to know if you would like to come with us to a club." Tala sat down in her black dish chair that was situated in a corner.

"We? As in Hiwatari wanted me to come as well?" Erin turned in her swivel chair to look at Kai who was currently glaring at Tala.

"Yea I wanted you to come too because I don't like it when all the girl's come and try to get us to dance with them or something." he mentally shuddered at the thought.

"I don't know... what time would you like me to drop by and what club is it?" Erin turned back around and logged onto MSN.

"Wel the club is called 'Sound Waves' Kai owns it so we all get in free. How about Kai comes around 7 and picks you up?"

"Sounds good." Erin started talking to some of her friends back in Italy. When she noticed that they haven't left yet she turned around in her swivel chair again. "What?"

"Well..."

"Spit it out already!"

"Can Corey stay here until Kai comes so he can drop him off at his house?" Tala blurted out and Kai nodded.

Erin rolled her eyes before looking at them once again. "Whatever, but he better not cause any trouble for me oh and Kai can I speak to you for a moment?"

"Huh? Yea, sure." Kai and Erin watched as Tala left before Kai cast a glance at Erin. "What is it?" he said in a bored tone as he got up and leaned against the wall.

"It's about your brother, Corey. The only reason he came with you is to spend time with you. He really looks up to you."She walked over to her walk-in closet. "You should pay more attention to him you know. He's a good kid just needs sometime with his big brother." Erin walked out of her closet with an outfit and placed it on her bed.

Kai eyed her warily. "So what's your point?"

"My point is that you 2 need to spend time together." Erin walked the distance that was between her and him. "Will you do that much? How about the both of you come over to my house this Saturday? We'll go to the park or something."

Kai stared into her green eyes before turning away from her. "I guess we could... I don't have any plans, but can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why are you trying to help me and Corey's relationship?"

"Because you 2 shouldn't lose your relationship." Erin avoided looking at him. "You can go now." she went back over to her bed and grabbed her clothes. Kai watched her for a moment debating wheather to stay and question her about why she avoided him and why she wanted to help or leave and go meet up with Tala. After a few more moments of staring at her he decided.

Erin heard the sound of a click as her door was shut and she sighed heavily. Erin dropped the clothes she was holding on her bed and walked over to her dresser. On top of it was a cross with some blue gemstones on it. Erin picked it up carefully in her hands and turned it over to read the inscription on it:

_We'll always be together  
your sis, Kali_

'I'll never forget you Kali.' Erin clenched the necklace tightly in her hand. 'Never.'

'Airy are you going to be okay? you still want to go out tonight?'

'I'll be fine Daylight. Just make sure that everything is in good condition when I get back home.' Erin unclenched her hand and looked at the cross again before clasping it around her neck and starting to put some new clothes on, then applied some make up on.She walked back over to her closet and looked at herself in the mirror that was on the door. Black ankle high boots covered her feet. A black mini skirt covered the lower half of her body showing offher slender legs and a dark blue shirt that showed parts of her stomache. Her belly button ring showed clearly against her porcelin skin.She grabbed her brush and started brushing her silver hair so that it wouldn't frizz up or anything and got a good look at her face. Her green eyes were outlined by black eyeliner and her eyelids had a light blue hue to it. Her lips were glossy and pink and her cheeks were a rosy color. Erin took one last glance at herself before grabbing her purse and calling Corey to wait with her for her 'date' and his older brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Erin and Corey didn't have to wait long as Kai came up in his car. Corey smiled at Kai and got into the back of the car as Erin got into the front. She was slightly impressed at his car but didn't show it.

"Kai! Guess what I did with Daylight!" Corey started telling Kai about histime with Daylight which included him challenging the cat to a skateboard competition, in which he lost. "Who knew that a cat could ride a skateboard!"

"So I take it that you had fun?" Kai had a slight smile on but only Corey noticed because Erin was facing the front. She didn't like to look anywhere else but the road or else she'd get sick to the stomache. Kai watched her for a moment out of the corner of his eye, but turned away from her when he saw her tense up some.

"Yeah! I had lots and lots of fun! I can't wait to see Daylight tomorrow!"

Kai gave Corey another rare smile of his and soon Erin and he were on their way to the club after dropping Corey off and making sure that he was safely inside the house. Erin noticed that Kai was looking at her again and she scowled slightly.

"What?"

"You look...nice..." Kai looked away from her and faced the road again.

'This must be very akward for him.' Erin smiled a little. 'He isn't used to complementing girls.'

"We're here." Kai's voice broke into her thoughts.

Erin looked up at the place silently. SOUND WAVES shown brightly in purple on top of what looked like a broken down factory. The windows were high and each was a different neon color.

"So this is it? Looks... nice?"

"It's not much but we have a lot of fun here."

Erin nodded and walked forewards towards it with Kai next to her when a squeal was heard. Erin and Kai turned around to be swarmed with girl's. They pushed Erin away from Kai's side and almost crushed her to death as she was pressed up against the car and them. She finally unpined herself from the car and looked over at Kai only Kai was gone! He disappeared in the girl mob.

'Well this copuld of gone better...' Erin sighed and started walking back towards her house. She didn't want to bother Kai with his fans. Just as she was passing an alley she heard a rustle of clothes and then a whimper. She looked down the alley and was angered immensley by a man who looked about 43. He was groping this little girl who was more or less homeless as her clothes were almost completely off her body. Erin punched out the man with a swiftful punch in the stomache. She looked at the man on the ground with disgust on her face before she turned to the little girl. She was about 12 with dark blonde hair.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-y-yes..."

"I'm Erin do you live near here?"

"I'm Kayla... and I don't have a home..."

"You don't huh? Would you like one?"

"Oh yes I would very much!" Kayla smiled hopefully at Erin.

"Well I think we might be able to do something for you. You see I have a really BIG home and I was just wondering if you would like to live with me."

"W-w-would it be okay? I mean I wouldn't want to get you in any trouble. Trouble's bad."

"Don't worry." Erin smiled at the little girl and held olut her hand. The little girl took it and they walked out of the alley to come face to face with Kai. His clothes were all sloppy looking and he had lipstick all over his face. "I take it you got away?"

"Hell yeah! Who's the kid?" Kai looked curiously at Kayla.

"Hey! I'm not a kid!"

"Sure ya arn't twirp."

"Her names Kayla. She was almost raped a few mintues ago by that man." Erin picked up the little girl in her arms.

Kai looked over at the man before sighing. "I guess the date is off then."

"Date? What date! We weren't on a date were we! Please say we weren't!"

"Um... okay we weren't."

* * *

Hey people sorry for the short chapter but I have major writer's block! It's seriously killing me! v.v Anyway I at least got a chapter up right so I won't you know... die because of it being so short right? RIGHT! -crickets- Oh yeah I feel loved.

_**bloody shadow4**_

_**Luckygurl12**_

_**marakina**_

_**frosticdranzergal**_

_**cynical.life**_

_**HeartlessDevil**_

_**Blackdranzergurl**_

_**iain'tnohollabackgurl**_

_**Tez**_

_**Zemmer**_

_**Sabor Ice**_

_**HieisFireOnna**_

Thanks people for the reviews but only one thing is bad about it... I NEED MORE! hehe just kidding review if you want and I would greatly appreciate it! BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

"Kayla! It's time for breakfast!" Erin called up the stairs as she brushed her silver and black hair. Soon a girl ran down. IT had been almost a week since the scene in the alley and after a proper bath Erin and her mother had found out that Kayla had plantium blonde hair instead of the crude dark blonde, and purple eyes. As a welcome gift into the Larette familoy Erin took Kayla to a hair stylist and got the 12 year old girl bright red highlights. Today Kayla was going to start school. Her hair was put up in two french braids, she wore a little blue jean skirt, a purple long sleeved shirt, and ankle high black boots. Erin had to admit that the 12 year old girl had style. 

"What are we having for breakfast?" Kayla sat down at the table.

"Well before mom left she told me that she made blueberry pancakes, bacon, and sausages." Erin set a plate in front of her. "After that go brush your teeth."

"Alright alright fine." Kayla grinned and started eating as lightening speed.

"Slow down twerp, if you start choking there's nothing thatI can do." Erin smirked as Kayla paled and stopped eating. "I was kidding Kay." Erin rolled her eyes. Suddenly a car hinked. "That'll be Tala. come on." Erin grabbed her black backpack as Kayla grabbed her red one. they walked outside and found a little surprise. There were two cars waiting for them. One held Tala and the other held Kai. "What are you doing here?" Erin looked at Kai.

"I heard Tala said that he had to drop you two off at school and I thought well why don't I come too and try to get to know Erin better. So Tala and I agreed that he would be able to take Kay Kay to school if I drive us to school." Kai smirked at Erin in a so hitting on her way.

Erin fluttered her eyelashes at him. "Why Kai... I never knew you were such a gentleman..." Erin smirked. "But alas I'm going with Kayla and Tala so I'll see you later." she turned to Tala and got Kayla in to the back seat before turning back around to Kai. "And if I were you I would zip my pants up." she smirked and got in the front seat of Tala's car.

Kai had a light blush on his cheeks as he realized what she had meant and he glared at her. "Oh come on Erin, I'm not that bad."

"No just bad enough to gag everytime I here your voice." she smirked and both Kayla and Tala laughed at that.

"Erin..." Kai put on a look of hurt. "You hurt me... truely you do."

"Stop pointing at your dick Hiwatari I'm not stupid!" Erin smirked again and with that they drove off leaving Kai to go to school by himself.

Kai growled low in his throat before putting his car in fear and driving off towards school. She had really pushed his buttons but no matter how he tried he still liked her. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair as her face came to his mind and he could plainly see her smile. "Ugh... why can't I get her out of my head?" he yelled to no one in particular before coming to a stop in front of a red light. After a few seconds he was on his way again and then came to another stop as he pulled up to the school. He killed the enguine and grabbed his bag before hopping out of his car. He hitched his bag onto his shoulder and strolled into the big double doors. Immediately a blonde went up to him and wrapped her fat arms around his neck. "Get off of me Tiana."

"But Kai! Is that anyway to treat your girlfriend?" she said in an unusual high and squeeky voice.

"Your not my girlfriend." Kai replied trying to push her off of him when she was thrown backwards by something other than him. It was a long and slender arm conected to somebody. That body then went up and hugged Kai around the neck.

"Back off Tiana. He's my boyfriend." Erin said as she kissed Kai on his cheek. Kai smirked and wrapped his arm around the breath taking girl.

"I told you, you weren't my girlfriend." he said to Tiana before turning his attention to Erin. "I called you last night babe but you never picked up."

"Oh that, I'm sorry Kai-Kun but I was in the shower getting ready to see you." Erin smirked at him. "I'm sorry I did that to you." she put in a fake frown and nuzzled his neck.

"Well don't worry about it now Airy." Kai kissed her on her nose when she looked up, having used her nickname. "We can have some fun later." his hand trailed to her ass and squeezed it a little trying to get the message through to her. Erin smirked slightly before gasping and pulling away from Kai. A light hue was on her cheeks.

"Alright Kai... but in return... you get to be my slave for today!" she grinned and looked closely at him.

Kai nodded. "Alright then, but after school your coming home with me. Tala can go pick up Kayla."

"Deal!" Erin grinned but then got a slight surprise when he placed his lips on hers to 'seal the deal'. she smirked as she felt him trying to probe into her mouth with his tongue. She decided to play along and opened her mouth for him.

Kai was slightly surprised when she gave him entrance and then got a total shock when she started responding back to the kiss he was giving her. Erin's tongue darted into his mouth as well and started stroking his own when the bell rang and they broke apart. They were both flushed and Erin was the first to speak. "See you later Kai-Kun." Erin winked at him before running off towards her locker and then class.

Kai stood there for a minute or two trying to process what had just happened before he smirked and went to class. 'She so digs me...' he thought happily as he sat down for class.

'I so dig him!' Erin thought angerily. 'this wasn't supposed to happen!'

'Will you calme down please?'

Erin sighed. 'I'm trying!'

'Well obviously not enough cause you just walked past your classroom.'

Erin stopped and turned around.She glared at herself because of how she was acting. 'Thanks a lot Whisper.' she thought sarcastically to the little voice in her head before sighing and going straight into her classroom. When she got inside everyone stared at her like she grew two heads and was doing the macarana. she rolled her eyes before sitting down at her desk in the back. 'Could this day get any worse?' she thought and as the day progressed she found out that yes it could get even worse.

"A 10 page report on the American Revolution! I've never even read that much!" Erin sighed heavily and stuffed some papers into her bag. Later when she went to lunch everyone stared at her as she banged her head on the table while repeating: I hate my life, repeatedly.

Kai looked at her curiously. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Getting all my frusteration out." she replied before continuing. Each time hitting her head hearder then before.

* * *

_Okay people! not a lot going on here but at least I updated right? Now I promise that the next chapter will be full of surprises so don't worry! Lately a lot has been going on which includes me moving into my mom's boyfriends house and transferring all of our stuff over to his! It is very difficult and confusing! . anyway I'll post up some more! Once I get some time that is!_

_**Untimely Demise**_


End file.
